User talk:TrekkieGal
– 04:23, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Yuna I'm assuming that since you ported the content from Yuna Tremaybe to Yuna Tremayne, that you want the first page deleted. In the future, please don't blank a page. Use the or template and one of the admins will take care of it. :-) --TimPendragon 18:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Preview Please don't forget to hit the "preview" button and make any necessary adjustments before saving your changes; doing that will keep a lot of minor edits from clogging up the Recent Changes list. Thanks! :-) --TimPendragon 22:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Metric measurements Hi there, I've cleaned up the Michael Redman and Aiden Frost articles to make them more what character articles on this wiki should look like, so if you want to apply this to your other character articles, that would be great. What I am really writing about is metric measurements. Usually, with height, people don't take it out past the second decimal (hundredth), so I would say I'm 1.8 or 1.82 meters, or 182 centimeters. With weight, when describing a person, usually the round figure is okay, although some people do use it rounded to the first decimal (tenth). So I would say in this instance that I weigh 94.8 kgs or 95 kgs. Hope this helps! --usscantabrian 02:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Memory Alpha redirects, grammar, capitalization, etc... A few things to note. Article titles for star systems should not have the world "system" capitalized. Also, to avoid grammatical errors in your articles, please preview and reread them before saving your changes - that will help with issues like writing "it was intent," when you mean "it was intended" and so forth. You also seem to be attempting to make a lot of Memory Alpha redirects. To accomplish those, the proper template to use is , not , which is for the external links section of an article. However, I would ask you to please refrain from making so many Memory Alpha redirects. Redlinks are how we know that an article needs to be added here; if they're redirected to Memory Alpha, they won't show up in the wanted pages. The MA redirects that exist are a holdover from a project to remove Memory Alpha copies. We don't really need to make them anymore, especially not for things that have enough fan-sourced material to exist here. And speaking of external links, when you add one to a page, please use an asterisk (*) before the template, which will create a bullet point. Please read our Manual of Style, which will help you with all these things, and more. Any questions, feel free to ask. Communication is our lifeline here. :-) --TimPendragon 04:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Uploading images When you upload images and you use the template you must edit the page and add in the two necessary parameters for the template. See the template page for how to use it. When you upload an image make sure it is under 150KB and that you give it a clear, detailed title for the file and not something like "125.jpg". Also don't forget to add a short image description in the summary box when uploading, note that if you are uploading a new file over an old file the summary for the new will not replace the old. Lastly, and probably the hardest part for new users, is try to categorise your images when uploading (it also goes in the Summary box). Given there is now a Category:Star Trek Crusader, all your uploaded images for that series should include this category (add Category:Star Trek Crusader at the bottom), some will also be eligible for other categories (starship images, insignia, etc). If you are unsure of what category you should add check previous images to see how they have been categorised. – 03:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Adding articles Hi there, I've just noticed your addition of the Hirogen and Malon articles. I've done a copy edit on the Hirogen article to take out Memory Alpha quoted information (which wasn't that much) and also make the article clearer. You'll need to edit the Malon article to make sure it looks like the Hirogen article in structure, please. I've added a copy edit tag in the meantime. Please remember: * STEU is like an encyclopedia, so the entries need to read like that. * Please use complete sentences. * Introduce the article correctly, i.e. "The Malon were a Delta Quadrant species specializing in waste management of dangerous goods," not "Species indidgenous to the Delta Quadrant. First contact by the USS Voyager (NCC-74656) in 2375. The Malon possess great Technological advances, but in the field of waste managment." * The first time you introduce a link, i.e. , you don't need to introduce it again usually (unless it's a long article). * Check for spelling, punctuation and grammar (SPAG). **A good example of this was in your Hirogen information, you stated something that was supposed to be Commander Ashley Morgan overturned a Hirogen plot to destroy Deep Space 10, but the way it read grammatically, it sounded like the Hirogen overturned their own plot. **You don't need to capitalize every word that's a noun. If you're not sure what should be capitalized or not, please let one of us know. In the above Malon example, Technological should not be capitalized. **If you aren't sure, read the sentence out loud. A good example is the "The Malon possess great Technological advances, but in the field of waste managment." If you read this out loud, it doesn't make much sense. A better match might be, "The Malon are technologically advanced, especially in the field of waste management." * Make sure you add the source of your comments, i.e. (Star Trek Crusader: "Episode name here") after each piece of information or paragraph. * If you add the or links to go to Memory Alpha, please do so under an "External link" section at the bottom. If you put in , this automatically puts the header in for you. The place where this link should be would be between the end of the article and the categories. * With categories, make sure you put the article in the right categories. The Hirogen article, I believe, was in the Vulcan category and listed under the Species and Societies and Cultures categories as Vulcan as well. If you need help, or aren't sure, please look over other articles in the STEU for an approximation of how your articles should look and sound. As always, if you need help, just ask one of us. Thanks! --usscantabrian 21:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :All good points. Additionally, remember that the article name only needs to be bold the first time its used. If a character, species, whatever is known by multiple names, bold each one the first time it is used. :And as an aside, your articles like Malon would benefit from a judicious use of commas. There are sites out there that can help improve spelling, punctuation and grammar; I'd be happy to provide some links if you'd like. --23:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Just to let you know, Tim, that if you enter a link to a page within a page (like has been done with the Malon article), it automatically bolds it and removes the link, so our friend TrekkieGal hasn't bolded all those Malons, just had them linked in there. :) --usscantabrian 01:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Repeating myself When you upload images and you use the template you must edit the page and add in the two necessary parameters for the template. – 02:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Read the manual of style Could you please read the manual of style it has got extremely tiresome having to edit every single addition you make to this wikia. – 09:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) DAZ renders No offence, but something's always bugged me about your renders, I don't think your Daz Studio is configured correctly, It might just be an artistic choice of your's but everything is too shiny. notice that in the other Daz and Poser renders on the site, notably by me and user:CaptainGMAN, have more of a matte finish on everything, it helps it look more realistic.– Cpthunt 18:24, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I'd be happy to give you some tips if you need help.– Cpthunt 01:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC)